


Insuperable

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I believe that this qualifies as, major character death- kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Insuperable- unable to be overcome or accomplishedThe droid army gets ever closer to a small group of clones who have no hope.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 3





	Insuperable

The drumming of metal feet loomed ever closer.

Clunk.

Clunk. 

Clunk.

The ominous artificially in synch sound pounded in the very skulls of the small squad of clones. Their coms were broken, they had no backup and no Jedi help. They were doomed and they all knew it.

Clunk.

Clunk.

Clunk.

The sweaty hands gripped their blasters tightly. Some muttered prayers to anyone who would listen. This was their last stand.

Clunk.

Clunk.

Clunk.

Bang!

The droids were upon them. They fought, lasers blazing, trying to take as many of the clankers down with them as possible. One by one, they were picked off until only the squad leader was left. On his knees, he begged to be spared, however, the machines didn't listen. In his last seconds, he was comforted by the fact that he would soon join his brothers.

His body slumped to the rocky terrain and the droids marched on.


End file.
